Triangle Friendship
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: Belakangan ini, Nagisa lebih sering melamun dan sering berkelahi dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Chieri. Dan sekarang, Nagisa menjadi lebih tertutup, dan sering keluar. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nagisa? Apa saja yang sering dilamunkannya? Dan apakah penyebab pertengkaran Nagisa dan Chieri, dan juga apakah pertengkaran itu akan hilang dan persahabatan mereka kembali seperti awal?
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Triangle Friendship**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight, Inc.**

* * *

.

.

"..."

Gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna raspberry ini sedang menopang dagunya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Nagisa!"

Seorang perempuan datang membuka pintu sambil menyebut nama Nagisa. Ia tidak menyahut. Hening.

"Nagisa!"

"Uh!"

Nagisa tersentak sampai ia jatuh dari kursinya.

"Eh, Nagisa!"

"Hhh... Ada apa Chieri?"ujar Nagisa yang masih terduduk di lantai karena kejadian barusan.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Chieri.

"Uh.."Nagisa berdiri sambil menepis-nepis lututnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Hng, tidak mungkin.. Jika kau tidak memikirkan apa-apa, untuk apa kau melamun?"Chieri tetap memaksa Nagisa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apapun itu yang kupikirkan kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mengetahuinya dariku?"pertanyaan Nagisa kali ini membuat Chieri diam dan pasrah.

".. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah... Aku tak memaksa kok.."ucap Chieri.

Nagisa diam saja. Kemudian ia mengambil jaketnya.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"..."

Chieri sangat heran dan bingung. Baru kali ini dia menemukan Nagisa yang sifatnya seperti ini.

"Apa dia bukan Nagisa?"gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di taman kota...

.

.

Suasana kota (bukan hanya taman) kali ini sangat mengherankan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Akibastar sangat sepi.

Nagisa tidak peduli dengan suasananya. Ia mencari tempat yang cocok, dan kemudian duduk dan memulai untuk merenung lagi.

Entah apa yang dilamunkannya. Seketika, wajah Chieri terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hhh.."

Nagisa terbuyar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu pada Chieri?! Uh, dasar bodoh!"Nagisa menyesal dan mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang.. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Chieri.."ucapnya.

Ketika Nagisa hendak berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari tergesa-gesa.

Nagisa heran, dan ia pun mencoba untuk mengejar gadis itu untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Nagisa pun mengambil jalan pintas. Ketika gadis itu lewat dari tempatnya..

*SRUK*

Nagisa meraih bajunya dan menariknya. "Uh!"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"A..aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada orang yang tak kukenal!"

"Eh?!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan tetap menahanmu sebelum kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi!"bentak Nagisa.

"Kau, kau pasti bersekongkol dengan mereka!"

"Hah?! Mereka?! Mereka siapa?!"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan asal menuduh!"

"Kau..!"

*PLAK!*

Gadis itu menampar Nagisa. Setelah menamparnya, gadis itu segera pergi berlari lagi.

"Uh.. Hei! Tunggu!"seru Nagisa.

Baru kali ini Nagisa ditampar oleh orang asing. Tetapi tamparan itu tidak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Ia tetap bersikeras mengejar perempuan misterius itu.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP*

Nagisa mendengar suara langkah yang cepat dari belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, dan tampak lagi dua orang yang sedang berlari.

"Huh, mungkin mereka yang dimaksud perempuan itu.. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"ucap Nagisa sambil kembali berlari mengejar gadis tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka yang ada di belakang.

.

.

Nagisa berlari lebih cepat dari gadis itu dan segera menariknya lagi. "Hei! KAU LAGI?!"bentak gadis itu kasar.

Nagisa segera menutup mulutnya, tetapi..

"AUCH!"

Gadis itu menggigit tangan Nagisa (huf, perempuan ini menyiksa Nagisa ._. ).

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?!"seru Nagisa.

*PLAK!*

Nagisa ditampar lagi, kali ini dia sampai terjatuh. Gadis itu hendak pergi lagi, tapi Nagisa meraih tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa kali kau akan menamparku, tapi tolong! Ikut aku! Mereka sedang mengincarmu, mungkin! Aku tidak bersekongkol dengan mereka!"kata Nagisa.

Gadis itu menatap Nagisa. "Hhh.."

Nagisa segera melihat ke belakang. "Uh, mereka datang.. Ayo ikut aku!"ajak Nagisa.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki sebuah gang kecil di sana, dan bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang laki-laki tadi sudah berlari melewati tempat persembunyian mereka, dan sepertinya mereka sudah jauh sekali melewatinya.

"Huf.."Nagisa menghela nafas dengan lega. Sementara gadis itu masih tertunduk sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Um, kau tak apa?"tanya Nagisa.

Gadis itu segera menoleh Nagisa dengan tatapan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Terima.. kasih.."ucapnya.

Nagisa tersenyum, tetapi tiba-tiba..

*BRUK!*

"Ah, hah?!"

Gadis itu pingsan di tempat. Nagisa segera panik.

"Hei! Hei!"

Muka gadis tersebut sangat pucat, Nagisa menjadi makin khawatir dan panik. Ia pun segera memutuskan untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat. Jika ke rumah sakit, dia rasa itu tidak aman, entah kenapa.

Nagisa segera berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggendong perempuan itu. "Uh, berat sekali.."keluh Nagisa. "Aku harus bawa dia ke suatu tempat, aku tidak bisa bawa dia ke asrama.. Rumah sakit juga.. Uh.."gumamnya. Nagisa pun berlari kecil dengan membawa gadis itu di punggungnya.

.

.

AKB Dorm..

.

.

"Hhh.."

Chieri masih saja khawatir dengan Nagisa. "Kenapa dia belum pulang-pulang juga..?"

*TOK TOK TOK!*

"Uh, masuklah!"sahut Chieri.

*CKLIK!*

"Kanata..?"

"Chieri, mana Nagisa?"tanya Kanata.

"Uh, dia pergi.. Memangnya kenapa?"kata Chieri.

"Tidak ada.. Tapi, langit sudah mendung.. Nanti dia kehujanan bagaimana?"jawab Kanata dengan nada seperti agak khawatir, Chieri hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

Nagisa's Side..

.

.

"Huf huf!"

Nagisa masih saja mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh, sampai dia menemukan sebuah pondok.

"Ah, itu dia!"sahutnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke pondok tersebut. Setelah sampai, Nagisa segera meletakkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis tersebut mengedipkan matanya, dan membuka matanya.

"Uhn..."

"H..hah.."

"T...terima kasih karena sudah menolongku.. Dan maaf karena aku telah menamparmu tadi.."ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Hh, ya, tak apa.."Nagisa tersenyum.

Nagisa diam sejenak. Ia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan gadis itu, tapi takut penyamarannya diketahui.

"Ano.. Kau tahu AKB0048..?"tanya Nagisa, ia bermaksud untuk memancing gadis itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nagisa, gadis itu menoleh Nagisa.

"!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Nagisa ketika gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, singkatnya, gadis itu tidak tahu apa itu AKB0048.

"Uhn, kau memang tidak tahu? Baiklah.. Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Motomiya Nagisa. Dan kau?"Nagisa mulai mengajak untuk berkenalan.

"..."

"Mizuyama Michiaru, panggil saja Michi.."jawab gadis itu.

"..M..Michi.. Nama yang bagus.."puji Nagisa.

"Uh, ya.."Michi tertunduk malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berlari tadi?"tanya Nagisa.

"Hn, itu cerita panjang.."jawabnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarnya."ucap Nagisa.

"Baiklah.."

"..."

"H..hah.. Jadi begitu? Pantas saja kau tidak percaya dengan siapa-siapa, dan kau juga tidak tahu AKB0048..."kata Nagisa.

"Begitulah, dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama ayahku.. Ibuku sudah diculik oleh mereka.."balas Michi dengan nada sedih.

"..."

"Nagisa.."

"Ya..?"

"Uhn, maukah kau menjadi..."

"Menjadi apa..?"

"Hhh... Te..man..ku..?"

"Um! Tentu saja!"

"Uh, arigatou.."

"Douita.."

"Sebagai janji kita, aku beri kau ini.."Michi menyodorkan sebuah earphone pada Nagisa.

"Dengan ini, kita bisa terhubung setiap saat."katanya.

"Ah, terima kasih!"ucap Nagisa.

"Jika kau ingin memakainya setiap hari, kau bisa tekan tombol ini, dan earphone ini akan berubah menjadi bentuk yang sangat kecil. Jadi, orang-orang disekitarmu tidak akan menyadarinya.."jelas Michi.

"Oke!"

Hening sejenak.

"Um, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang.. Sampai jumpa!"ucap Nagisa sambil beranjak dan pergi.

Michi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Nagisa, aku harap kita bisa jadi sahabat yang baik.."

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be the Next Chapter..!**_

**Minna! Gomen kalau di FF ini banyak adegan kekerasannya! #ditampar dua kali lipat dari adegan di atas**

**Ide ini muncul saja dari otak secara tiba-tiba .-. jadi ya, beginilah jadinya(?) #tarpelak**

**Yosh, minna. Thanks for reading and waiting for this story! ^^**


	2. Kotak Aneh

**Triangle Friendship**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Warning : Minna, di sini mungkin ada OOC, jadi hati-hati untuk membacanya yah! ^^"**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Michi.."nama itu masih saja terlintas di benak Nagisa.

*SSRRRRRR*

"Uh.."

Hujan turun di Akibastar. Nagisa masih dalam perjalanan pulang, alhasil, dia basah kuyup.

"Huh, kenapa harus sekarang.."gerutunya. Nagisa pun melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

.

.

Secret Side...

.

.

"Aku sudah berhasil melacak seorang dari sahabatnya.."

"Bagus sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari earphone yang diberikan Michi-sama. Aku menyisipkan alat pelacak tersembunyi di benda itu, jadi Michi-sama tidak akan tahu, termasuk perempuan itu."

"Kau sudah dapat semua data-data dari gadis baru itu?"

"Ya tentu. Gadis itu bernama Motomiya Nagisa, dia juga disebut Maeda Atsuko ke-14. Salah satu member di AKB0048. Generasi ke-77. Tingginya 156 cm. Berasal dari planet Lancastar. Lahir tanggal 24 Januari tahun ke-35. Tempat tinggalnya kini bersama teman-temannya, di AKB0048 Dorm."

"Info yang sangat detail. Kita harus membunuhnya segera, seperti sahabat-sahabat Michi yang lainnya. Karena jika dia semakin dekat dengan Michi, kemungkinan Michi akan memberinya kunci itu."

"Baik, Tuan. Kami tahu itu."

.

.

.

AKB Dorm...

.

.

"Nagisa lama sekali.. Padahal sudah hujan...!"gumam Chieri.

*CKLIK*

"Hah? Nagisa?"

"Hai Chieri.."

"Darimana saja kau? Aku khawatir denganmu, tahu!"ujar Chieri.

"Uh, maafkan aku Chieri, atas kejadian yang tadi.."ucap Nagisa lemas.

"..."

"Okelah.. Sebaiknya kau berendam dulu. Nanti kau masuk angin."usul Chieri sambil menyodorkan handuk pada Nagisa.

"Um, arigatou, Chieri.."Nagisa pun pergi.

.

.

Selesai menghangatkan tubuhnya, Nagisa pun kembali lagi ke kamarnya. "Chieri sudah tidak ada di sini.. Dia ke mana ya?"tanya Nagisa dalam hatinya.

Nagisa hendak melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya. Tetapi..

"Ah! Aku ingat! Sekarang kan ada latihan!"

Nagisa segera berlari menuruni tangga, dan sampai ke tempat latihan.

"Nagisa!"

"Ah, ada apa, Ushiyama-sensei?"

"Kenapa kau terlambat latihan?!"

"Uh.. Gomenasai, Ushiyama-sensei..."

"Ushiyama-sensei!"

Semua pandangan serentak tertuju pada Chieri ketika dia memanggil nama Ushiyama-sensei itu.

"Ada apa, Chieri?"tanya Ushiyama-sensei.

"Ano.. Tadi Nagisa kehujanan. Jadi aku suruh dia untuk menghangatkan badannya sebentar.."jawab Chieri.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu alasannya, ya sudahlah. Tapi lain kali jika kau ulangi lagi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."kecam Ushiyama-sensei.

Nagisa tertunduk sambil melirik Chieri. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Chieri..."ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

The Next Day, tepatnya hari libur bulanan...

.

.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Nagisa melamun lagi. Kali ini author tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Nagisa. Ya, bisa ditebak.. Tentang Michi.

"Hng... Michiaru.."gumamnya.

.

.

.

"NAGISAA!"

"Waak!"

*BRUK! TUK!*

Berkat teriakan Chieri, Nagisa pun tersentak dan jatuh plus kepalanya kejedot ke meja.

"Hhh.."

"N..Nagisa..! Nagisa! Kau tak apa?!"Chieri yang panik langsung menghampiri Nagisa dengan secepat kilat.

"Uhn, a..aku tidak apa-apa... Cuma sakit sedikit.."jawab Nagisa dengan sedikit merintih.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu menjadi benjol dengan waktu sekejap!"ujar Chieri.

"Nggh.. Itu hanya sementara kok! Besok pasti akan sembuh!"ucap Nagisa sambil berdiri.

"Hng, ya okelah.. Maaf karena aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.."kata Chieri.

"Tak apa."jawab Nagisa.

"Hei Chieri, aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar. Jika ada yang menanyaiku, katakan saja aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke kota sebentar."

"Um, ya."

.

.

.

In the Park...

.

.

Nagisa sudah sampai di taman kota. Kali ini, matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang berambut pendek dengan warna coklat gelap. Tak lama kemudian, matanya berhenti bergerak, tanda dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Nagisa segera menghampiri orang itu, dan menepuk bahunya.

.

"Uh, Nagisa?"

"Hn, aku kembali, Michi.."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Nagisa.

"Uh.. Aku bosan di rumah.. Dan aku berhasil menyelinap, lagi.."jawab Michi dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Oh, aku mengerti.. Hng, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengajakmu keliling kota ini. Kau baru di sini, kan?"ajak Nagisa.

"Kalau itu maumu, hmm, aku akan menyetujuinya."balas Michi.

"Haha, ayo!"Nagisa pun menarik tangan Michi dan pergi.

.

.

Nagisa membawa Michi ke salah satu tempat karaoke di Akibastar.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"tanya Michi keheranan.

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini, kan? Makanya aku akan mengajakmu ke sini! Dan kita akan bersenang-senang sedikit di sini!"jawab Nagisa dengan nada yang senang.

"Uh, okelah.."kata Michi sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

Di ruang karaoke..

.

.

Nagisa sedang memilih-milih lagu. "Huf, semuanya lagu AKB0048.."gerutunya.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat.. RIVER.. ah terlalu susah.. Aitakatta, Shonichi, um.. Ya! Niji no Ressha."

Nagisa memilih lagu Niji no Ressha dan segera mengambil mic yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Michi.

"Hm, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini. Dengarkan saja!"jawab Nagisa.

*TRR*

Musik mulai bermain. Nagisa mengambil ancang-ancang(?), sedangkan Michi siap untuk mendengarkan.

_Kaze no eki de matteru hizashi  
Sora o wataru kumo no senro  
Boku wa tokei o chiari nagamete  
Sotto shinkokyuu shita nda_

"A..a..a.."

Michi takjub sekaligus menganga. Baru kali ini dia mendengar nyanyian seperti ini. Setiap nadanya membuat hati Michi tenang. Maklumlah, dia jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah mendengar lagu. Dan juga, ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar-sinar di belakang Nagisa ketika ia bernyanyi.

_Niji no ressha ga jikokudoori ni  
Yume ni mukatte shuppatsu suru yo  
Kimi to issho ni tabidachitai nda  
Subete sutete yattekoi_

Musik berhenti bermain, Nagisa pun berhenti bernyanyi. Sementara Michi masih saja menganga.

"Um, Michi..?"

"..."

"Michi..?"

"..."

"Michi..?"

"Ah, ya.. Maaf.."ucap Michi yang terbuyar dari baffled-nya.

"Hng, bagaimana dengan lagu tadi? Apakah bagus?"tanya Nagisa.

"Um! Ya, sangat indah.. Hatiku menjadi agak tenang.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ada di belakangmu tadi? Aku melihat sinar dari belakangmu.."ujar Michi.

"Huh? Bersinar..? Oh.. T-tidak ada.. Pasti kau salah lihat.."jawab Nagisa.

"Hng, ya oke, mungkin.."

"Ah, Michi, aku harus pulang sekarang.. Ja nee.."ucap Nagisa.

.

.

AKB Dorm..

.

.

"Hmm... Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Nagisa sekarang, ya?"gumam Chieri dalam hati.

*TOK TOK!*

"Ya masuklah.."

"Chieri!"

"Um, Orine? Ada apa?"

"Tadi, seorang laki-laki menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya ini untuk Nagisa..."jawab Orine sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak dan menyodorkannya pada Chieri.

"Huh? Kau tahu siapa dia?"tanya Chieri.

"Tidak, dia tidak memberikan identitasnya padaku.."jawab Orine.

"Hng, okelah. Terima kasih. Akan segera kusampaikan padanya."ujar Chieri sambil menerima kotak tersebut.

Orine tersenyum dan meninggalkan Chieri sendirian di ruangan itu.

Chieri memandang kotak itu. Ia penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Hum, buka, atau tidak.."tanyanya dalam hati. Ketika ia ingin membukanya..

*CKLIK*

Nagisa sudah datang dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah, hai Nagisa.. Ini, ada sesuatu untukmu.."Chieri tersentak dan segera memberi kotak itu pada Nagisa.

"Apa ini?"tanya Nagisa singkat.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak tahu.. Orine berkata kalau seseorang memberi ini padamu. Orang itu tidak memberitahu identitasnya.."jawab Chieri.

"Hng, kira-kira siapa dia ya..?"gumam Nagisa.

"Palingan hanya fans, atau sejenisnya.."

Untuk menghilangkan rasa herannya, Nagisa pun membuka kotak itu, dan alhasil..

.

.

*KRIK KRIK*

.

.

"Ini... KOTAK KOSONG?!"bentak Chieri karena merasa mereka berdua telah ditipu.

"Uh? Kotak kosong? Apa yang salah dengan matamu, Chieri? Di dalam kotak ini ada sebuah benda dan secarik surat. Ini bukan kotak kosong!"sahut Nagisa.

"Matamu yang salah! Jelas-jelas kotak ini kosong!"seru Chieri lagi.

Ini penjelasannya. Chieri melihat kotak itu tidak berisi, sedangkan Nagisa melihat isinya seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Mari kita buktikan kalau kotak ini kosong atau tidak! Kita tanya yang lainnya."Chieri menantang Nagisa.

"Ayo!"

Beberapa menit, bahkan jam kemudian, mereka sudah menanyai semua kenkyusei dan member, dan inilah hasilnya.. :

Yuuka menjawab, "Hahaha, kalian sudah tertipu, ini adalah kotak kosong!"

Orine menjawab, "Um, ini tidak berisi.. Kenapa kau mengatakan ada suatu benda di dalamnya?"

Sonata menjawab, "Singkat saja, kotak ini kosong."

Makoto menjawab, "Kosong."

Suzuko menjawab, "Hng, kalau kotak ini dikatakan berisi, aku setuju-setuju saja, karena itu adalah pendapatmu. Tapi kalau kotak ini dikatakan kosong, aku sangat setuju karena itu adalah pendapatku."

Kanata menjawab, "Kenapa kau katakan ini berisi, Nagisa? Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Mimori (Mariko) menjawab, "... Ini kosong.."

Takamina menjawab, "Mari kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa matamu, Nagisa. Karena kau mengatakan kotak ini berisi."

Mayuyu menjawab, "..."

Yukirin menjawab, "Aku akan periksa matamu nanti. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan penglihatanmu, Atsuko-san.."

Kojiharu menjawab, "Kotak ini kosong, Nyan!"

Tomochin menjawab, "Kosong. Sangat kosong."

Sayaka menjawab, "Ehm, menurutku ini kosong."

Sae menjawab, "Kosong, tidak berisi."

Dan, Yuuko menjawab (sengaja diketik terakhir :v),

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kotak ini punya isi jika kau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya! Hahaha!"

"Lihat kan? Semua orang mengatakan bahwa kotak ini kosong!"ujar Chieri dengan nada agak kesal.

"Hmm, belum semua orang kok.."kata Nagisa polos.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"tanya Chieri dengan memasang muka heran.

"Perasaanku kita belum bertanya pada Tsubasa-san, Ushiyama-sensei, dan orang-orang di kota."jawab Nagisa dan membuat Chieri jengkel.

"Pfft, tanyakanlah jika kau sanggup!"ucap Chieri.

Nagisa mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar asrama.

"Eh? NAGISA! AKU KAN HANYA BERCANDA!"

*KRIK KRIK*

"Dia sudah pergi, Chieri-san.."kata Suzuko.

.

5 menit kemudian..

*CKLIK*

"Uh? Nagisa?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya.."ucap Nagisa.

"Apa jawaban mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kosong."

*GUBRAK!*

"Sudah kami bilang, kotak itu kosong, Nagisa!"tukas Yuuka.

"Uh, tapi aku melihat secarik kertas dan sebuah benda di sini!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Jangan ada pertengkaran diantara kita hanya karena sebuah kotak kosong."

"-_-"

Nagisa agak jengkel, ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya. "Apa mereka yang sudah buta?! Jelas-jelas kotak ini ada isinya!"umpat Nagisa kesal.

Di kamarnya, Nagisa pun membuka kotak itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

.

_"__Yang terhormat, _

_Motomiya Nagisa a.k.a Maeda Atsuko 14th_

_._

_._

_Aku menyarankan agar kau memakai benda ini segera. Agar kau selamat._

_Dari : Segreto_

_._

_._

_P.S.:_

_Semua isi dari kotak ini tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali kau."_

.

"..."

"Ternyata begitu..! Harusnya aku membaca surat ini dari tadi!"gerutu Nagisa.

Ia pun mengambil benda itu. "Huh? Jepit rambut? Mau kupakai di mana ini?"tanya Nagisa pada dirinya sendiri (dasar, jepit rambut ya dipake di rambut lah! -,- . Nagisa : *lempar panci ke arah author*)

.

Nagisa pun memakai jepit rambut itu. "Apa yang terjadi ya jika aku memakai jepit rambut ini..."gumamnya.

.

.

Malam harinya..

Mereka sedang makan malam. "Hei Nagisa! Penampilan baru yang bagus! Hahaha!"puji Yuuko.

"Dari mana kau dapat jepit rambut itu?"tanya Chieri.

"Dari kotak—"

"Lupakan, jangan bilang kotak bejat itu lagi.."sela Chieri.

Suasana hening.. Hanya ada suara sentuhan sendok dan piring.. Tenang sekali..

Tetapi tiba-tiba keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suatu suara.

"Uh? Ah!"

"TIARAP SEMUANYA!"

.

.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be the Next Chapter...!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Minna! Gomenasai kalau kalian membaca fic ini menjadi pusing! *Bad Indonesia, yeah :v**_

_**Reply for Review :**_

_**Momoka Mayuyu : g suka sama Michi? Aku juga ._. karena beberapa hal tertentu ._. (ternyata ada author yang benci dengan OC buatannya sendiri! Bwahahah! :v)**_

_**Oh ya, berhubung karena mungkin banyak yang bingung, Michi dari planet mana? Kenapa tidak tahu 00? Jadi di sini saya akan buat previewnya.**_

* * *

Back to the Chapter 1 "Michi's Confession"

.

.

"Aku berasal dari Nagristar, tempat yang sangat susah dijangkau oleh semua manusia. Keluargaku adalah pemimpin sebuah komunitas rahasia di planet itu. Walaupun satu-satunya komunitas rahasia di Nagristar, kami tetap mempunyai musuh. Sebenarnya dulu musuh kami ada beberapa orang, tetapi semuanya sudah kami bantai, dan sampai sekarang tersisa dua orang lagi yang ingin menghancurkan kami. Kami pun segera bertindak. Kami pindah ke planet ini, Akibastar. Untuk mencegah musuh kami melacak keberadaan kami, ayah melarang semua penggunaan alat-alat eletronik, dan melarang siapapun keluar rumah. Makanya aku merasa bosan di rumah, yang bisa kulakukan di sana hanyalah bernafas.. Karena tidak ada alat untuk memberitahu suatu kabar pada kami, ya maka kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Karena itu aku tidak tahu apa itu AKB0048."

.

.

* * *

**Yo Minna..! Itulah previewnyaa! ^^**

**Semoga kalian mengerti dengan bahasa Indonesia yang amburadur(?) ini ._.**

**Oke, see you in the Next Chapter..! ^^**


	3. Pertengkaran Di Antara Persahabatan

**Triangle Friendship**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

*DUAR DUAR DUAR!*

"H..hati-hati semuanya..!"sahut Takamina panik.

*DUAR!*

*JLEB*

"Ahk..!"

"NAGISA!"teriak Chieri.

Chieri pun menangis karena Nagisa tertembak, dan tepat di bagian dadanya, tapi..

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Nagisa polos.

"..."

"Chieri?"tanya Nagisa.

"..."

"Kenapa kau bengong..?"

"..."

Semuanya menatap Nagisa dengan mata tidak percaya, kaget, dan takut.

"N..Nagisa.. K..kau masih.. h..hi..dup...?"tanya Makoto dengan terbata-bata. Dia sepertinya ketakutan dan gugup.

"Tentu. Kalau aku sudah mati kenapa aku masih bisa bicara dengan kalian?"balas Nagisa tenang seperti tak bersalah.

"L..lihat.."Sonata pun menunjuk ke arah dada Nagisa. Nagisa pun meliriknya, dan alhasil..

"..."

Dia jadi ikut merinding..

.

.

1..2..

.

.

"AAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Nagisa berhasil membuat yang lainnya ikutan teriak(?). Mereka menjadi saling panik satu sama lain(?).

"A..ada apa ini..?! Kenapa menjadi bolong seperti ini..?!"tukas Nagisa dengan nada penuh heran dan panik.

"T..tadi kau ditembak oleh sesuatu..!"sahut Yuuka.

"Ditembak?! Tapi kenapa aku tidak mati?!"Nagisa menjadi semakin panik.

"AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MATI! Aku bersyukur kau tidak mati setelah ditembak, tetapi, aneh, kenapa bekas tembakannya menjadi bolong?"ucap Chieri.

TING..

"Hah?"

Seketika, 'luka' Nagisa pun menjadi sembuh, tertutup, dan hilang (bad Indo, yeah :v)

"Mungkin karena.. jepit rambut ini..?"gumam Nagisa.

".. Mungkin.. Dan jujurlah, darimana kau dapat jepit rambut ajaib ini?"tanya Chieri.

"Aku jujur! Aku mendapatkannya dari kotak itu! Ah, ini suratnya, jika kalian tidak percaya! Bacalah!"ucap Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Berikan padaku."Takamina langsung mengambil surat itu dari tangan Nagisa. Lalu ia membacanya.

.

.

"Pantas saja, kotak itu bukan sembarang kotak. Tapi, apa yang dimaksud oleh bahaya yang akan datang, yah?"Takamina keheranan.

"Um, aku tidak tahu.."jawab Nagisa.

"Kita harus berhati-hati.."ujar Yuuka.

.

.

.

Hidden Place..

.

.

"Tuan.."

"Ada apa? Apa kalian berhasil?"

"..T..tidak..Tuanku.."

"APA?! GADIS SEPOLOS ITU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHNYA?! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN OTAK KALIAN?!"

*PAK!*

"Agh..! Ma..maafkan kami Tuan! Kami sudah menembaki gadis itu, tetapi dia masih saja tetap hidup..!"

"Grrh! Kalian harus secepatnya membunuh gadis bejat itu! Kalian harus mencari solusi sendiri untuk membunuhnya! Mengerti?!"

"Uh, baiklah, Tuanku.."

.

.

.

AKB Dorm..

.

.

"... Sungguh mengherankan.."gumam Nagisa dalam hati sambil menyentuh jepit rambut yang sedang dipakainya itu.

"Nagisa, kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya Chieri.

"Um, kau tidur saja lebih dulu.. Aku akan menyusul.."jawab Nagisa.

"Nagisa, aku ingin tanya.. Belakangan ini kau sering melamun dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Kau juga sering pergi keluar. Apa ada masalah denganmu?"balas Chieri.

"..."

"Aku.."

"Katakan padaku.. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau ingin agar aku menjadi lebih terbuka padamu? Bagaimana aku bisa terbuka padamu jika kau saja tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hentikan Chieri.. Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu."ujar Nagisa.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku!"Chieri menjadi berontak.

"Kenapa?! Apa yang salah dengan kepalamu?! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ingin mengetahui sesuatu dariku?!"

"Nagisa, aku hanya ingin membantumu mencari solusi jika kau ada masalah!"

"Chieri..! Berhenti memaksaku.."Nagisa mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Aku akan tetap memaksamu sampai kau mengatakannya!"

"DIAM !"

...

.

.

"K..kau.."

"APA LAGI?! KAU INGIN MEMAKSAKU LAGI SAMPAI KEPALAKU PECAH, HAH?!"amarah Nagisa mulai meledak.

"..."Chieri hanya bisa tertunduk diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Air mata tampak menetes dari matanya.

"Hh...N..Nagisa... K..Kau tahu...?"

"Apa?!"bentak Nagisa.

"..."

Chieri pun mengangkat mukanya. Pipinya memerah. Nagisa sangat terkejut ketika melihat air mata Chieri mengalir di pipi yang memerah itu.

"Kau sudah berubah..! Kau bukanlah lagi Nagisa yang menyenangkan..! Kau bukan lagi Nagisa yang KUKENAL!"ucap Chieri dengan nada yang marah bercampur sedih. Kemudian, Chieri berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintu.

*BAM!*

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"Acchan! Apa yang terjadi malan-malam begini?"Yuuko, Takamina, dan Kanata tiba-tiba saja datang membuka pintu.

"..."

"Hei, kenapa anda diam saja?"tanya Kanata.

"Chieri.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia.. pergi.."

"Aku dengar kalian baru saja berantam.."ucap Suzuko secara tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, lupakan.. Ayo, semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing!"perintah Takamina.

"Hai.."jawab mereka semua.

"... Nagisa.."ucap Takamina.

"Ada apa, Takamina-san?"tanya Nagisa.

"Ikut aku."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Kita ke ruang makan.."

"Un, okelah.."

.

.

.

Di ruang makan..

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kalian bertengkar?"tanya Takamina.

"D..dia memaksaku.."

"Memaksa untuk apa..?"

"..."

Kemudian Nagisa menceritakan semuanya pada Takamina.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau sering keluar belakangan ini untuk bertemu Michi, dan Chieri curiga lalu berusaha menanyakannya padamu, tapi kau tidak ingin memberitahunya, ya kan?"ujar Takamina.

"Iya.."

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau memberitahunya pada Chieri secepatnya, jika tidak, kalian bisa saja bermusuhan, dan menurutku permusuhan antara sesama member di AKB0048 sangatlah buruk. Bisa saja, kita akan pecah dan tidak bersatu lagi. Jadi aku anjurkan anda harus secepatnya meminta maaf pada Chieri.."

"Uh, ya, anda benar.."jawab Nagisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus mencari Chieri juga, jika dia masih tetap di luar asrama, mungkin Tsubasa-san akan menghukumnya."

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Diluar asrama...

.

.

"Nagisa sekarang sudah berubah..!"Chieri tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul pohon yang tepat berada di depannya.

"..."

"Hhh..?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Chieri dari belakang. Chieri pun langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"T..Takamina-san..?"

"Chieri, berhentilah menangis dan melukai dirimu sendiri."ucap Takamina dengan pelan dan santai.

"C..Chieri.. A..aku minta maaf.."Nagisa tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

"N..Nagisa..?!"bentak Chieri seketika melihat Nagisa.

"Ah, jangan marah dulu! Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..!"lerai Takamina.

"Hhh.. B..baiklah Chieri. Aku akan katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku.."

...

.

.

"Jadi begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau kau mengatakan itu dari tadi mungkin kita tidak akan bertengkar seperti tadi!"

"Uh, aku minta maaf..! Aku janji aku tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi darimu!"kata Nagisa.

"Anda juga, Atsuko-san, anda juga harus memegang janji yang barusan kau ucapkan di hadapan kami berdua!"balas Takamina dengan semangat.

"Ya, um, sepertinya kita harus segera pergi ke dalam asrama.. Ayo."ajak Chieri.

Takamina dan Nagisa mengangguk lalu pergi berjalan bersama-sama.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be the Next Chapter...!**_


	4. Nagisa Menghilang!

**Triangle Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

* * *

.

.

Takamina, Nagisa, dan Chieri sudah masuk ke asrama. Tetapi sialnya, mereka tidak sadar kalau ternyata dari tadi ada yang mendengar, mengintip, dan melihat semua yang telah terjadi mulai dari ketika Chieri dan Nagisa berdebat, sampai mereka berdamai.

"Kau lihat itu? Mereka sudah berdamai.."

"Sekarang aku punya ide agar dapat membunuh Maeda Atsuko ke-14 itu.."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"***********"

"Um, ide yang bagus.. Tetapi kita akan buat ini di rencana final kita, kita harus menyusun rencana lain agar mereka tidak curiga."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu...

.

.

"Ima bokura wa yume miteruka, kodomo no you ni massara ni~"

Para successor sedang latihan untuk konser dua hari mendatang.

"Harus semangat..!"ucap Mariko sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Konser kali ini.. Aku harap Michi dapat melihatnya..."gumam Nagisa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya? Dengan begitu, Ta-da! Dia akan segera tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang idola terkenal!"balas Chieri.

"Ide yang bagus.. Aku akan mengunjunginya sehabis ini.."jawab Nagisa.

.

.

Empat jam kemudian, Nagisa pun pergi ke kota. Ia pergi ke tempat di mana Michi biasanya.

"Michi!"

"Nagisa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."ucap Nagisa.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja.."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke konser AKB0048 dua hari lagi, kau mau?"tanya Nagisa.

"AKB0048? Grup yang kau bicarakan itu? Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin mengenal dan melihat mereka tampil..."jawab Michi.

"Aha! Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku jamin! Oke, lusa malam akan diadakan. Aku tunggu yah!"Nagisa pun segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Michi.

.

.

Hidden Place..

"Konser AKB0048 lusa, jam 8 malam..."

"Ide yang brilian. Kita akan menyabotase konser itu..."

"Dan pada saat yang sama, kita akan menculik Nagisa, dan membunuhnya."

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

.

.

"Yosh, hari ini, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik! Faito!"sahut Takamina.

"Yo!"

"Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang, termasuk Michi...!"tekad Nagisa dalam hatinya.

.

.

"One, two, three, go!"

"I want you! I miss you! I love you! Atama no naka. Gangan natteru MUSIC. Heavy rotation..!"

Konser sudah dimulai, suara musik terdengar ke seluruh penjuru, termasuk rumah Michi.

"Ayah.. Itu suara apa?"tanya Michi pada Ayahnya.

"Oh, itu.. AKB0048, mereka sedang konser sekarang. Sudah, tidurlah.."ucap Ayah Michi.

"Oh.."

"Selamat malam, Anakku.."ucap Ayahnya sambil pergi dari ruangan Michi.

"Uh.. Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu.. Tapi apa yah..?"gumam Michi.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! AKU LUPA! Aku harus cepat!"

Michi segera mengambil jaket, dan headset-nya, lalu membuka lobang yang sudah ditutupi dengan keramik.

.

.

.

Concert Place's...

"Heavy..Rotation.."

Lagu Heavy Rotation sudah selesai dinyanyikan, tetapi Michi belum saja datang. Apa yang terjadi? Itu yang sekarang terlintas di pikiran Nagisa.

Sekarang waktunya para successor tampil.

"In your position.."

"Aku harus menunggu.."

"SET!"

Musik mulai bermain, sudah satu lagu dilewatkan oleh Michi.

"Aku harus cepat!"Michi mempercepat langkahnya.

_Kinou made no keiken toka  
Chisiki nanka himotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Atto ni nani mo nokosanai yo_

"Di pertengahan lagu ini, kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita."

"Perintah diterima."

_Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu no hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni  
Zero ni narunda!_

"Huh..huh... Akhirnya sampai juga..!"ucap Michi sambil berusaha untuk menghirup nafasnya.

Dari atas, Nagisa melihat bahwa Michi sudah berada di bawah sana.

"Dia disana! Aku harus menampilkan yang terbaik!"gumam Nagisa dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Sial, kenapa mereka semua harus lebih tinggi dari aku?!"Michi menggerutu karena penonton- penonton di sekelilingnya lebih tinggi dari dia, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat para sucessor yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung. (Itu tidak berarti Michi pendek seperti Takamina, yah :3)

"Acchaan!"teriak para penggemarnya Nagisa.

"Ima bokura wa yume miteruka, mirai wo shinjiteiru ka.."Nagisa terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi sehingga Kirara-nya bersinar terang dan semakin terang.

"Nagisa?!"ujar Yuuko.

*DUAAR!*

Sebuah ledakan muncul dari bawah tanah dan membuat para penonton di sekitar ledakan itu berhamburan.

"Hah?! Apa yang terjadi?!"bentak Takamina.

"A..aku juga tidak tahu!"sahut Yuuko.

*TRIIT!*

"Panggilan untuk semua member! Kita harus melindungi para fans dari serangan misterius ini!"ujar Tsubasa-san.

"Un! Tapi, apakah anda tahu siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua?"

"Aku tidak tahu! DES? Tidak mungkin!"kata Yuuka.

"Nagisa! Stop bernyanyi! Kalau tidak kau akan meng—"

"Ima bokura wa yume miteruka, kodomo no you ni massara ni. Shippai sareta, kusari wa hikichigirou..."

Kirara Nagisa akhirnya bersinar sangat dan sangat terang. Semua penonton, termasuk Michi menatap ke arah sumber cahaya yang sangat terang itu, sementara para successor dan kenkyusei walaupun masih berusaha untuk menangkis beberapa serangan misterius itu, mereka kaget ketika melihat bahwa ada cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah panggung.

"Nagisa..! Berhenti!"teriak Chieri.

"Hah? Aahk!"

*SRUK*

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya terang itu mulai redup. Seseorang sudah menghilang dari tengah panggung. Ledakan- ledakan misterius sudah lenyap. Para successor dan kenkyusei segera berlari menuju tempat Nagisa bernyanyi terakhir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi di sana. Hanya ada yang tersisa di tempat itu, yaitu adalah jepit rambut yang didapat Nagisa dari kotak yang waktu itu mereka permasalahkan tersebut.

"I..Ini tidak mungkin.."

Hening. Para penonton yang sedang mengungsi pun hening.

.

.

"TIDAAAKK!"

"Panggilan untuk semua member dan kenkyusei! Semuanya kembali!"perintah Tsubasa-san.

"Chieri, kita harus kembali."kata Yuuka.

"..."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Nagisa sudah—"

"Tunggu, aku punya firasat kalau Nagisa itu belum lenyap."ujar Kanata.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Yuuko penasaran.

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Nagisa itu belum lenyap!"ulang Kanata.

"Um, firasatku juga mengatakan seperti itu.."balas Yuuka.

.

.

.

Hidden Place..

.

.

.

"Akh, lepaskan aku!"

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu, gadis kecil."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?!"

"Aku hanya ingin.."

..

*SHING!*

"Kami hanya ingin menggoreskan pedang yang sangat tajam ini ke tubuhmu."

"Apa?! T..TOLONG!"

"Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, Maeda Atsuko 14th.. Semuanya sia-sia saja."

"Tidak! Kau pembohong! Aku akan—"

*JLEB*

*BRUK!*

"Tidurlah gadis kecil, tidurlah untuk selama-lamanya... Hahahaha..!"

.

.

.

Michi's Place...

.

.

"Apa ini..? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Nagisa.. Tapi apa?"gumam Michi dengan gelisah.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan...?!"

Michi segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari. Ia berusaha untuk mencari sinyal agar bisa terhubung dengan Nagisa.

*KREEK KREEK*

"Nagisa... Ayolah.."perasaan Michi makin gelisah.

*KREEK KREEK*

*SRRR*

"Gadis ini sangat malang!"sebuah suara muncul dari headphone Michi.

"Apa ini?!"gumam Michi dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang aku akan menebaskan pedang ini ke lehernya."

*TUK*

"Suara itu.. seperti..."

.

.

.

"Fukuhama?!"sahut Michi.

"Gawat, aku harus pergi menyelamatkan Nagisa!"ucap Michi dan berlari.

.

.

**_To Be the Next Chapter...!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Minna, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fic yang lama dilanjut ini! T^T  
Maaf lama dilanjut ._. karena author banyak kerja di dunia nyata T_T_**


End file.
